Two Coins In The Fountain
by rankamateur
Summary: Lee and Amanda are on assignment in Rome - my favorite city.


Two Coins In The Fountain  
  
by rankamateur  
  
Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to Warner Bros. and Shoot The Moon Enterprises Ltd.  
  
More AU - second season. They went to Europe but missed my favorite city.  
  
PG - just in case.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Billy Melrose stood in front of the aging coffee machine, contemplating the dark, slightly suspicious looking liquid in his cup. 'Oh well.' The donut waiting for him in his office, freshly purchased from his favorite bakery would balance the scales somewhat. A slight commotion near the front doors of the bullpen attracted his attention. Looking up he saw Lee Stetson entering the room, to the appreciative looks and sighs of several of the ladies of the steno pool. The Scarecrow made his way toward the coffee machine.  
  
'Boy,' Billy thought, 'looks like another all-nighter. I hate to see him burning the candle at both ends like this.' "Good morning Lee."  
  
"Morning Billy. What's up"  
  
"Come in my office. I have a new assignment I need to brief you on."  
  
"OK. Wait just a minute while get a cup of . . . this stuff. What's wrong with the coffee maker this morning? This looks like what I had at home and didn't want to drink."  
  
"I think we need a new pot. But, never mind that for now. Get in here."  
  
As they sat across from one other in Billy's office, each man took a tentative sip of coffee. It wasn't quite as bad as it looked.  
  
"So, what's the new case?" Lee asked, placing his cup on Billy's desk.  
  
"There is some very important information on a new Italian terrorist group. They call themselves "The Red Battalion" and we know they are behind the assassinations of several top NATO people. Now the information is on a piece of microfilm, which is hidden in a coin. It's a replica of an American ten dollar gold piece. It's a very rare date so it is--or it looks like it is--worth a lot of money. The coin was supposed to be passed to one of our operatives in Rome at an auction. But it was accidentally put up for bid, and this man," Billy pulled a photo from his desk and handed it to Lee, "bought the coin for $75,000.00! The Agency doesn't have seventy-five or eighty thousand dollars in discretionary funds, so we can't just try and buy the coin from him."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"His name is Prince Aldo della Rivalle. He's a wealthy playboy from northern Italy. He spends late spring and early summer in Rome every year. He owns a villa on the edge of town. He's famous for his parties. La Dolce Vita come to life, as it were."  
  
"Swell, sounds like my kind of guy. What's the plan? If we can't buy the coin from him how do we . . . wait a minute. You want me to steal it don't you!"  
  
"Not exactly steal it. We want you to replace it with this." Billy reached into another drawer and pulled out a small plastic case. He opened it and retrieved a rather small gold coin and handed it to Lee. "The Prince just paid a great deal of money for a clever forgery. So we'll replace it with another clever forgery. At least this one isn't hollowed out and hinged. It's real gold. It's just *not* the real date."  
  
"All right," Lee sighed. "What's my cover and when do I leave?"  
  
"As soon as Mrs. King gets here, we'll talk about your cover."  
  
"Amanda? Why does she have to go--I don't need her to help me crack a safe . . . ."  
  
"Lee, she'll be an important part of your cover. She's just what you need to get invited to one of the Prince's parties and to distract him, once you're inside the villa."  
  
"Oh yeah, how do you know she can get us inside and *distract* this guy?"  
  
"He's Italian, Lee--and, in case you hadn't noticed, Amanda is a beautiful woman."  
  
Lee had noticed but there was no way he was going to admit that to Billy or anybody, for that matter. She was a beautiful, divorced mother of two boys, who lived in the suburbs and managed or coached, he wasn't sure which, her son's Little League team. "She isn't exactly your international playgirl type," Lee huffed.  
  
"She's perfect and she's going. She'll be your, ahh, lady friend. I've already talked to her and her mother and her sons are going to visit relatives. They'll be gone for a week, starting the day after tomorrow. The timing couldn't be better. It should give you plenty of time to wrap this thing up and get back here."  
  
"OK, OK," Lee held up his hands in surrender.   
  
"Ahh, good, here comes Mrs. King now, " Billy smiled.   
  
Lee groaned.  
  
----------------   
  
"Can you believe it? I can't! Here we are, sitting in an outdoor cafe on the Via Veneto, in Rome, the Eternal City." Amanda's eyes sparkled with excitement.  
  
Lee couldn't help but smile at Amanda's enthusiasm. She had a way of making old things seem new and fresh and wonderful.  
  
"It's so much fun watching all those interesting people go by."  
  
"Yeah, right. That guy in the shorts and cowboy boots has been by here at least five times already," Lee said derisively.   
  
"No he hasn't."  
  
"Yes he has. Most of these characters look like they came here by way of the Cine Citta wardrobe department."  
  
"What's the *Cine Citta*?"  
  
"We passed it on the way into town from the airport. It's where they make all those *spaghetti westerns*, which I bet you love to watch on TV." He grinned at his own little joke. "We'd better get back to the hotel and start dressing for the party. I'm glad that Sergio was able to get us invited tonight. It's going to make it a lot easier to contact this della Rivalle character, assuming he shows up."  
  
"Sergio, that's the man in charge of The Agency's Rome office?"  
  
"Right. You'll meet him tonight at the party."  
  
"Is he your *typical Italian* male?"  
  
"If, by *typical*, you mean is he some kind of playboy, the answer is no. From what I know of him and what I've heard about him, he's happily married to a lovely woman named Renata. They have, I'm not sure, four or five kids and he's a good family man."  
  
"Ohhh, how nice. How did he meet her--his wife?"  
  
"Umm, I think they worked together, at The Agency."  
  
"They were partners?"  
  
"No, just . . . associates."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why doesn't *he* get into the safe and exchange the coins," Amanda wondered.  
  
"He's pretty well know here - in certain circles. Billy and Sergio felt it would be much better to have an outsider do it. That's me--and you."  
  
Amanda smiled to herself. 'Me and you--does that make an *us*?'  
  
-------------------------  
  
They returned to their hotel, *The Apennines*. A five star establishment located at the top of the Via Veneto. Their room was actually a spacious suite with ample *accommodations*, a sitting room, a bedroom and a huge bathroom with a sunken tub. Lee could sleep on the very comfortable sofa in the sitting room, while Amanda had an oversized bed--all to herself. Lee had looked at that bed more than once. Looking at it again, he sighed and tried to turn his thoughts in another direction--any other direction!  
  
They took turns showering and dressing. Lee was his usual devastating self in his black tux. And Amanda was stunning in a pale peach evening dress, off the shoulder and cut low in the back. It was a perfect compliment to her dark hair and eyes and the little bit of a suntan she had managed to acquire in one of those tanning salons, just before they left DC. Lee smiled approvingly. "You look absolutely lovely tonight."  
  
"Thank you. You look very handsome in that tux."  
  
With that, he tucked Amanda's hand in the crook of his elbow and they walked down the hall towards the elevators.   
  
---------------------------------  
  
The party was at the home of Signore Grimaldi, a Roman movie director. Sergio had been watching for Lee and Amanda's arrival. Of course, he knew Lee and he thought he would recognize Amanda from the stories, and rumors, he had heard. Then he saw Lee and knew that had to be Amanda. 'Bellisima,' he thought, 'Lee is a lucky man.'   
  
He crossed the foyer to greet them. He shook hands with Lee and waited for the introduction to Amanda. Taking her hand, he bent forward slightly and kissed it lightly. "Well, my friends, you look every bit the part of wealthy Americans out for a taste of Roman night life. Let me introduce you to our host. And then we will find the Prince."  
  
Amanda gave Sergio an appraising look. He was of medium height and build with salt-and-pepper hair and twinkling blue eyes. And a very nice smile. Amanda liked him immediately.   
  
Their host, Enrico Grimaldi, was short and balding with a waistline that betrayed the effects of a diet rich in pasta and fine wines. Nevertheless, he was surrounded by a group of Sophia Loren and Gina Lollabrigida lookalikes.  
  
Sergio did the honors, presenting "La Signora Keane and her very good friend Signore Stillman."  
  
"Ahh, Signora Keane," Enrico bubbled, grabbing her hand and kissing it, "you are magnifica!" And kissing it again. "Beautiful." And again. "An angel." And again. "A goddess. A Venus! You must be in my next film!"  
  
"Well, thank you," Amanda stammered, more than a bit overwhelmed, " but I couldn't possibly."  
  
"Of *course* you can. I will arrange it."   
  
"No really," she said, finally reclaiming her hand. "I have two little boys at home. There is no way that I could leave them long enough to do a movie and I couldn't just take them out of school and bring them over here. You see, it just isn't possible . . . . But, I'm very flattered."  
  
"You are sure?"  
  
"Yes, thank you . . . ." Amanda looked at Lee imploringly 'Get me out of here,' she pleaded silently.  
  
"Come on darling," Lee said offering Amanda his arm. "We have someone we must meet, remember? We'll see you later Mr. Grimaldi." Lee leaned over and whispered in her ear, "come on my little Love Goddess."  
  
"Oh, puuleeaase."  
  
Sergio, who had been mightily amused by the little scene that had just been played out, had spotted the Prince and guided Lee and Amanda across the room to where his Highness was chatting with some friends.  
  
"Ahh, Principe, please allow me to introduce some friends of mine from America. This is Signora Amanda Keane and Signore Lee Stillman. Signore Stillman is also a collector of coins and . . . other things. I'm sure the two of you will have much in common." With that Sergio retreated into the background.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Prince Aldo della Rivalle was 6'4" tall, with blond hair and green eyes. He had to be a direct descendant of one of those Gothic Kings of Rome. He was rich, handsome, suave and debonair. He was every girl's idea of what a Prince should be. As he was being introduced to Lee and Amanda, he took her hand and brought it to his lips for a rather lingering kiss. Obviously, the way she was looking at him, Amanda was not totally immune to the Prince's charms. Lee was seething, quietly.   
  
Looking directly into Amanda's eyes, the Prince said, "There is dancing in the next room, if the Signore will permit, would you care to join me Signora?"  
  
"Certainly, your Highness," Amanda replied. "I'd love to dance with you."  
  
"Wonderful, but please, call me Aldo. All my friends do and I hope we shall be the best of friends."  
  
A small, strange sound escaped Lee's lips. He was still seething - only not so quietly anymore.  
  
--------------------  
  
"So, Signora Keane, Signore Stillman is not your husband?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He is perhaps your . . . ahh, fiance?"  
  
"No, we, ahh, we are . . . umm, close . . . friends, you know." Amanda's cheeks reddened becomingly.  
  
"I see," Aldo said, knowingly. 'Aha, so he is your inamorato. And you are fair game.'   
  
'No,' Amanda thought, 'you don't see at all!'  
  
Later in the evening, after a light supper, Lee decided to bring up the subject of The Coin, or at least, coin collecting in general. Aldo was delighted to discuss his hobby. He seemed pleased to learn that Lee was aware of his most recent acquisition--the quite rare US $10.00 gold piece. Yes, he would be more than happy to show Lee the coin and perhaps entertain a bid, if Lee was interested in buying the coin.  
  
"Perhaps the two of you would do me the honor of attending a soiree at my villa tomorrow evening?"  
  
"We would be delighted, wouldn't we darling? " Lee said looking at Amanda. She smiled and nodded her agreement.  
  
"Excellent. I will send my car for you at 8:30."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Amanda, Amanda, wake up."  
  
A voice drifted along the edges of her consciousness and she felt the bed move gently.  
  
"Oh, mother! Please--just a few more minutes."  
  
"Come on sleepy head. If you want to see a little bit of Rome, we've got to get going."  
  
Amanda opened her eyes and there was Lee, standing beside her bed, smiling. "Good morning," she smiled back at him. "You mean it?" She covered a yawn. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Get dressed and you'll find out!"  
  
------------------------  
  
They had a wonderful day of sight seeing--St. Peter's Square, The Sistine Chapel--early--before the bus loads of tourists arrived. Then the old Roman Forum where they wandered, hand in hand, trying to imagine what the ruins might have looked like two thousand years ago. They walked up the Palatine Hill, to the place where you can look down on a wonderful old mosaic, the remains of an Imperial residence. They had a leisurely, late lunch in the Piazza Navona and then Lee had the cab drive by the Colosseum on the way back to the hotel.   
  
After a short nap, they readied themselves for the night, and the job, ahead. Lee wore a white dinner jacket and Amanda's gown was white. They made an incredibly handsome couple. As they walked through the lobby and out to the waiting limousine, heads turned in appreciation, and more than a few low wolf whistles were audible.  
  
The Prince's villa was breathtaking. It was very like the Villa Borghese. There was a small, but genuine, Bernini fountain in the atrium. There were marble columns and original paintings and tapestries; Renaissance art and sculpture; beautiful furniture in every room.   
  
Dinner was served on very old china, which had accents of pure gold. There was Venetian glass and Waterford crystal and the cutlery was also gold. In his years at The Agency, Lee had been to more than a few fancy places but, if pressed, he would have had to admit that even he was impressed. For her part, Amanda had been making a concerted effort not to let her mouth drop open, like some tourist from the sticks, at the unveiling of each new treasure.  
  
After dinner, as the guests were forming into little knots of conversation, or dancing, or simply disappearing, Lee asked to see The Coin.  
  
"Of course, please follow me. It is in a safe in my study. Up these stairs. You will join us, Signora Keane?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Lead on."  
  
The three of them headed for Aldo's study. Lee watched carefully as Aldo went first to his desk and reached underneath. He had obviously pressed something, a button or switch, which must have disengaged the alarm system. He then went to a picture, which he swung back, revealing the safe. A few turns and it opened and he removed The Coin from a small protective case and handed it to Lee.  
  
Lee studied it appreciatively for a few moments. "How much do you want for it? Now I know you haven't had it very long so it can't have gone up too much in price."  
  
Aldo rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "One hundred thousand American dollars, " he said.  
  
"Whew! I don't think so, my friend," Lee responded. "Not this year anyway. But thanks for letting me have first refusal."  
  
"Very well." Aldo took the coin, put it back into the small presentation case, and started to return it to the safe. He noticed Amanda smiling at him in a rather enigmatic way. He put the coin away and closed the door of the safe, spinning the dial and then moving the picture back into it's original position. He kept looking at Amanda and that smile. "Shall we go back downstairs to my guests?" He offered Amanda his arm and, as she took it, he smiled down at her and walked towards the door and out of the room. He had completely forgot to reset the alarm.  
  
'Well, chalk one up for Billy. He sure was right about Amanda being a distraction.' Lee followed Aldo and Amanda down the stairs and watched as they went into the ballroom and began to dance. He would wait a few minutes and then head back up to the study.  
  
-------------------  
  
Using the small device provided by The Agency, it took Lee no time at all to open the safe and exchange the coins. He closed the safe door, spinning the dial and replacing the picture, and was just about to leave.  
  
He heard soft laughter. As he looked out of the window, he could see Amanda and Aldo on the balcony below. The Prince pulled Amanda into his arms and began kissing her.  
  
Lee shoved the coin into his pants pocket. 'That's it pal. We outta here as soon as I can get downstairs!'  
  
He ran out of the room and bounded down the stairs as fast as he could without tripping and falling.  
  
Standing at the door to the balcony Lee called, "Amanda, Amanda, are you out here? We have to go now. I have an early meeting you know."  
  
Amanda pulled away from Aldo's embrace and looked embarrassed. "Caught," she said. "I've got to go. Good night. It's been--quite an experience."  
  
"But, wait," Aldo called after her. "Will I see you again? We can drive to a little place I know near Castle Gandolfo. We could have a lovely time . . . "  
  
"Sorry, but you don't know how Lee can be when he's jealous. Don't worry about getting your car. We'll take a cab back to our hotel."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Back at The Apennines, Amanda was congratulating Lee on his safe cracking abilities and the success of their mission.  
  
"Guess we'll be going home tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yup." Lee clenched and unclenched his fists. He still hadn't got over the sight of Amanda in the arms of the Prince. 'That Rossano Brazzi wannabe,' he thought angrily.  
  
"Lee, could we, umm, do you think we could make just a quick trip to the Trevi Fountain?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To throw our coins in, of course. I'd love to come back to Rome, wouldn't you?"  
  
"I suppose. Okay, we can grab a cab and go right now."  
  
They arrived at the fabled fountain about midnight. There were perhaps a dozen other couples, standing there in the moonlight. They all seemed to be touching each other, holding each other, kissing each other. Somewhere in the Piazza a radio was playing a love song. As the strains drifted out over the fountain, Lee looked at Amanda. Billy was certainly right--she *was* beautiful. In that gown, with her hair up like that, she was . . . well, more than beautiful. She was absolutely gorgeous!   
  
'It's a damned conspiracy,' he thought. 'It's all too romantic.'   
  
He couldn't help but reach for her hand. As he took her hand in his, she turned to look at him. She had a slight smile on her lips and the look in her eyes seemed to him to be warm and inviting. He leaned toward her, noticing her eyes closing, even as he began to close his own. His lips brushed hers, ever so gently. Realizing who this was and what he was doing--he backed away, clearing his throat nervously and smiling apologetically.  
  
Amanda was crushed, but determined not to show her disappointment.  
  
"Shall we throw our coins in now?" she asked.  
  
"OK," Lee responded, digging in his pocket for a coin. With their backs to the fountain they closed their eyes, made their wishes and tossed the coins.   
  
Lee stuffed his hands into his pockets and fingered the few coin he felt there. "OH NO," he bellowed, causing most of the small crowd to look at him, curiously.  
  
"Oh my gosh, what's wrong?" Amanda asked, deep concern evident in her voice.  
  
"I threw the wrong coin - I threw *The Coin* into that damn fountain. What am I gonna tell Billy?"  
  
----------------------  
  
TAG  
  
"This is embarrassing," Lee growled. Earlier, Lee had groveled in front of Sergio, who had then groveled in front of Signore de Stefano, of Italian Intelligence, who had, in turn, groveled in front of Signore Luigi Marconi, head of Rome's Department of Public Works and Fountains. Now he and Amanda and Sergio watched as the superintendent of Public Works for the City of Rome, supervised the emptying of the water from the Trevi Fountain. A bus load of American tourists waited impatiently behind a hastily erected barricade, wondering why the authorities had picked this particular morning to clean the fountain.  
  
"How did you get them to drain the fountain anyway," Lee asked. "You didn't have to tell them exactly what was in the coin, did you?"  
  
"No," Sergio smiled. "I simply explained that you and the very beautiful Signora King were here last night, in the moonlight and in a moment of . . . of . . . una *grande amore*, you took out the wrong coin and threw it."  
  
"Oh, great!"  
  
"Well, amico, it worked. Even one such as Signore Marconi," he gestured randomly in the direction of the dour looking bureaucrat, " understands a moment of passion."  
  
Amanda turned away, unable to suppress a smile. It was Lee's turn to blush.  
  
As the water level dropped, the three of them started searching. Fortunately, it took only about ten minutes for Lee to spot the shiny gold coin. "Here it is! All right. Let's turn the water on and get out of here!"  
  
Signore Marconi spoke into a small two-way radio and in a few seconds the fountain sprang to life, the water cascading over the marble facade. Oooh's and ahhh's could be heard from the waiting tourists.  
  
"Lee, before we go . . . "  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, here. It's just a 10 lire coin but I'm sure it's enough. Why don't you toss it in the fountain. You know, to replace the one you took out."  
  
Lee grimaced but took the coin from Amanda's hand.   
  
He turned around and started to throw the coin when she interjected, "Don't forget to make a wish."   
  
"Oh, right." 'I wish that . . . I *will* return to Rome--with Amanda.'  
  
Finito 


End file.
